marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 244
| StoryTitle1 = It Lives! | Writer1_1 = Steven Grant | Writer1_2 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Ben Sean | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Al Milgrom | Editor1_2 = Jim Shooter | Synopsis1 = Bruce Banner wakes up to find himself on the beaches of Hollywood. Using some travelers checks he purchases some new clothing and tries to figure out what to do with his life. He passes by Dr. Aloysius Vault, a would-be world conqueror who has been reduced to handing out pamphlets for acting. When Banner ignores him, Vault fumes with rage, thinking about how he lost control of It, the Colossus, but has been scraping his meager wages on a device that will allow him to control the massive statue again -- if he should ever find it again -- however time is of the essence as Vault's health is failing. Meanwhile, special effects guru Bob O'Bryan has just returned from his honeymoon with former starlet Diane Cummings. They pay a visit to Charles Delazny's movie studio where they meet with Delazny as well as television star Felix Simon. Simon invites them to tag along to the celebration of his new hit film Bloodlust, and is putting his handprints at the Chinese Theater. As they ride across town to the ceremony, Bob can't help but think back to his time he had control of It, the Living Colossus, and how he more recently struggled for control against the massive animated statue with Dr. Vault. After Vault's defeat, O'Bryan stashed the statue inside one of Vault's old hideouts. Spotting Banner walking on the street, and knowing nothing about his life, wonders if this man on the street could ever give up super-powers like he did. Banner is lost in thought thinking how tranquil Hollywood appears to be and wonders if he can't fit in here if it wasn't for the life he shares with the Hulk. Suddenly some kids speeding down the street fail to stop when Bruce tries to cross the street. Moments before Banner is struck by the car he transforms into the Hulk and wrecks the vehicle. The crash attracts the police who try to apprehend the Hulk, but the brute smashes the squad car and leaps away. While sailing across the city, the Hulk is blinded by a spotlight and assumes that it is an attack. The Hulk then crashes Felix Simon's ceremony and demands to know why he was "attacked". When Simon explains what is really happening, the Hulk finds the idea of someone putting their handprint into cement to be stupid. After stomping his foot in the wet concrete and then tosses Felix into it. Seeing trouble, Bob O'Bryan has already summoned It, the Living Colossus to battle the Hulk. However, despite the massive strength of It, the Hulk can still match the statues strength. When the news of the battle reaches the airwaves, Dr. Link hears the report while eating in a diner. Seeing this as his golden opportunity, he runs back to his apartment where he straps himself into his machine and fights for control of the Living Colossus. Bob feels something trying to fight over control. Unable to fight both this invading presence and the Hulk, Bob is forced to relinquish control of It. Doctor Link takes full control and decides that he will try and destroy the Hulk as his first step of taking control of the world. However, the Hulk is even more furious than ever before and his strength allows him to smash It into pieces. Even though the massive statue is being broken apart, Link still fights back. The Hulk ultimately smashes the Living Colossus into dust. Still able to control the fragments of It, Link tries to suffocate the Hulk with the very dust that used to be the Living Colossus. The Hulk furiously slams his hands together scattering the dust all of Los Angeles. The feedback hits Dr. Link and he dies in absolute pain, his body is found six hours later. With the Living Colossus destroyed, the Hulk wanders off. Watching it, Bob can't help but be able to relate to the Hulk because he knows what it is like to be a monster. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains an advertisement for Hostess Twinkies featuring Vs. . Continuity Notes * This story mentions that Banner has ended up in LA following his encounters with the Defenders, Daredevil and Iron Man. This is specifically referencing - , and - . * This story references Bob's possession of It, the Living Colossus in . Actually, these stories were originally published in and . Those stories were reprinted in and 25. * Link's attempt to take control of the Living Colossus happened in - . * Felix Simon states that he was in a film titled The Emmy in 1963. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Although It, the Living Colossus is destroyed here it is eventually restored in . However, it shouldn't be confused with the robot built by Bob O'Bryan in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}